bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxBismuthxX/Ember Bee + Ember Guard + Tadpole Guard + Vector Belt
Ember Bee: "A feisty red bee that is the last stand of the dying flames" stats: Energy: 100. movespeed: 15. attack: 5. collects 30 pollen in 3 seconds. converts 100 pollen in 3 seconds. abilities: Red Bomb ++ collects 45 pollen from the nearest 10 flowers. Red Boost gives 20% more red pollen, stacks to 10. +passive: gathering flames++ 30% chance (60% if gifted) to spawn a flame when gathering. +passive: Ember whenever a flame (from gathering flames, x-flame, or ignite) is about to die, it will shoot out 2 (3 if gifted) embers per ember bee in your hive. The resulting embers will spawn within 3 tiles of the flame. The embers will that collects 1 pollen per second, for 10+number of ember bees in hive seconds. Additionally, if an ember bee collects from a flower that has an ember in it, each red bee in your hive will spawn an ember on the next flower it collects from. if that bee happens to be an ember bee, it will spawn an ember on the next 2 flowers it collects from. if that bee is a gifted ember bee, it will spawn an ember on the next 3 flowers it collects from. Gifted Hive Bonuses: Enhanced 'Gathering Flames++', Enhanced 'Ember'. the idea of this bee is to create several embers within your field as an additional way to collect honey. now for the guards and belt. Ember Guard: Costs: 25,000,000,000 Honey. 500 Red Extracts. 500 Oils. 250 Glitters. 250 Stingers. 1 Sapphire (Mythic) Egg. Stats: +500,000 Capacity. +100% Red Pollen. +25% Red Bomb Pollen. + 5 Red Bee Attack. +15% Defense. +15% Critical Power. x1.25 Pollen From Flames. +25% Instant Flame Conversion. +5% Red Bee Movespeed. +Passive: Red Pulse (Requires Crimson Guard). +Passive: True Red. every 2500 red tokens, grants the following stat buffs for 30 seconds: +100% Instant Red Conversion. +40% Instant Conversion. +250% Red Pollen. x2.5 Red Pollen. +250% Red Bomb Pollen. x2.5 Red Bomb Pollen. +250% Pollen From Flames. x2.5 Pollen From Flames. +75% Red Bee Movespeed. x2 Red Bee Movespeed. Tadpole Guard: Costs: 25,000,000,000 Honey 500 Blue Extracts 500 Enzymes 250 Glitters 250 Stingers 1 Sapphire (Mythic) Egg Stats: +500,000 Capacity +100% Blue Pollen +25% Blue Bomb Pollen +5 Blue Bee Attack +15% Defence +150% Critical Power x1.25 Pollen From Bubbles +25% Bubble Instant Conversion +5% Blue Bee Movespeed +Passive: Blue Pulse (Requires Cobalt Guard) +Passive: True Blue every 2500 blue tokens, grants the following stat buffs for 30 seconds: +100% Instant Blue Conversion +40% Instant Conversion +250% Blue Pollen x2.5 Blue Pollen +250% Blue Bomb Pollen x2.5 Blue Bomb Pollen +250% Pollen From Bubbles x2.5 Pollen From Bubbles +75% Blue Bee Movespeed x2 Blue Bee Movespeed Vector Belt: Cost: 100,000,000,000 Honey 500 Glue 500 Glitters 250 Star Jellies 250 Enzymes 250 Oils 250 tropical Drinks 1 Sapphire (Mythic) Egg Stats: +500,000 Capacity +75% Capacity +200 Conversion Amount +150% Loot Luck +125% Honey From Tokens +35% Buzz Bomb Pollen +3 Colorless Bee Attack +25% Mark Lifespan +5% Vector, Festive, Carpenter, Honey, and Stubborn bee Movespeed +1 Max Mark Combo (brings max combos up to 4) +Passive: Petal Storm (Requires Petal Belt) +passive: White Mark every 5000 white tokens, or 1666.66 Mark tokens (Marks count as 3), grants the following stat buffs for 30 seconds: +100% Instant White Conversion +40% Instant Conversion +200% White Pollen x1.5 White Pollen +200% Buzz Bomb Pollen x1.5 Buzz Bomb Pollen +6 Max Mark Combos (brings max combos to 10) +50% White Bee Movespeed x2 White Bee Movespeed +25% Vector, Festive, Carpenter, Honey, and Stubborn bee Movespeed x1.5 Vector, Festive, Carpenter, Honey, and Stubborn bee Movespeed x2 Mark Lifespan +200% Mark Radius (Marks will cover entire fields, cuz of the insane movespeed of mark bees, mark duration, and the x3 radius) Category:Blog posts